the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Therese of Nassau
Louise Therese (5th October 1761 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and courtier. She is the eldest daughter of Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau, Duc de Lorraine and Celeste Athenais de Montpensier, Duchesse de Nassau. Louise currently holds the title of Maîtresse-en-titre to Emperor Louis XII. Reign of Louis XI - Duchesse de Nassau Louise Therese de Nassau was born on the 5th October, 1761, to the Duc and Duchesse de Lorraine. Louise was most likely born in Le Chateau de Saint-Etienne. It was clear in her youth Louise inherited the "Esprit et beauté" that many Montpensier women obtained. Louise disliked her parents, later calling her father "boring without being humorous" and her mother "plain without being remotely pretty." When it came to her sister, Josephine Elisabeth, there wasn't much to say. At the age of twelve she began her formal education in the Convent de Sainte-Genevieve in Dijon. It was clear from her youth that she was idol and pleasure bent. She had a great zest for life and all of it's pleasures it had to offer. She loved jewels, gorgeous clothes, sumptuous food, flowers and later on in her youth "commerce" (commerce in this time meaning the pleasure of a sexual act). After her education, Louise was presented to court at Saint-Etienne on the 28th January, 1777. She quickly established herself as the "reigning beauty of the court." She was courted by a number of suitors during her early years at court, non of which came to any success. By 1779, Louise took it upon herself to take the place of the Dauphin's mistress, Isabelle de Clermont. Isabelle wasn't at all beautiful but had an air of prettiness, though her main defect was a slight lisp. Using her wit and charm, she sought to seduce the Dauphin. One attempt was made when she took to wearing high corsets which complimented her bosom. Isabelle underestimated her rival, she believed herself so superior to Louise that she reportedly laughed out-loud at her miserable efforts of attention. Louise cleverly cultivated a friendship with Isabelle de Clermont. Now under the false pretense of friendship, Isabelle asked Louise to help entertain the Dauphin during private dinners. Soon she regretted their decision, for Louise now cultivated an intimate relationship with the Dauphin. Shortly after, Isabelle de Clermont position was diminished to second place. Reign of Louis XII - Duchesse de Nassau In 1781, Louise was proclaimed Maîtresse-en-titre. Louise had many bitter rivalries at court, Louis's other mistresses being her biggest competition. One of them, Louis XII's former favourite and her former friend, Isabelle de Clermont. Isabelle was most angry that Louise had been using her under false pretence to gain Louis XII's favour, as a result referring to her as "The Jester", due to her early failed attempts at seducing the young Louis XII. After a few weeks or so of being Maîtresse-en-titre, Louise decided to put-down Isabelle once and for all. Upon leaving a Salon, at which Louise was present, Isabelle heard laughter from behind her. It irritated her so much that she turned back to take a peek through the door, only to find Louise loping around the room, pretending to be Isabelle, lisping and putting on a marvellous charade. The courtiers present were hysterical with laughter, for most people hated Isabelle. After that Isabelle never bothered Louise. Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 5th October 1761 - Febuary 1781 Her Grace, Duchesse de Nassau * '''Febuary 1781- Present '''Her Grace, Duchesse de Lorraine Category:Mistresses Category:House Nassau Category:1700s births Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Imperial Household Category:Grandelumierian Nobility